The Sun and The Moon
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy knew they were a special duo, just not this special. The Hardy Brothers each get a charm, one of the sun and one of they moon. Question is what do they do and why does someone want them? And now...why is Jeff a woman? DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

StarJen: Well I would like to say that this idea has been in my head for a few days so I just needed to type this out. I don't own anything besides my fan fics and all but to of the OCs used here. Those 2 belong to my friend Mike.

In a dark hallway of a building stood a man. The man looked like he was waiting for something.

"Where are they." He mummbled in a low sounding voice. Just then boy, well a teen came running to the man.

"My lord!" the teen said.

"What is it boy?"

"We found who the brothers are."

"Who are they?"

"Well," the teen opens his notepad, "They go by the names of Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy."

"I've heard of them." the man said, "Matt Hardy is good wrestler. His brother Jeff is a crazy guy. If they are the ones who are destined to get the Sun and Moon Charms and their powers, it could be the end of me."

"What shall we do sir?"

"Find those Hardy brothers and bring them to me." Little did they know that there was a woman on the ceiling. She went back into the vent she came from and crawled her way out.

"I've better find those Hardy brothers before they do. I've got to stop the king." She thought,"If not it's the end of us."


	2. Matt Hardy, Moon Warrior

StarJen: Well hope you like that like that little prologue. Now we know Matt and Jeff are in for something. Question is what? Warning: If you have not watched Raw 12/31/07 this is some spoilers.

Jeff Hardy was walking back to the locker room after giving a Twist of Fate to Randy Orton. He felt good about what he did. To him nothing could make this New Years Eve better.

"Jeff!" Hear his name, Jeff turned to see the one man he knew who it was, his brother Matt. Scratch that, it did get better.

"Matt. Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked his brother.

"Well I'm only an hour away from here, so I decided to drop by." Matt answered his brother.

"Well how are you doing?"

"Well I'm not quite ready to wrestle yet but, I should be ready at Royal Rumble."

"That's cool."

"Hey Jeff, if you beat Orton at Royal Rumble, you think you can give me a first shot at the title?"

"You want a shot at me for the title?"

"Yeah."

"Allright you'll get your shot. That's if I win of course."

"Of course you'll beat Orton." The brothers start walking towards the locker room.

"Well if you say so Matt." Little did the Hardys know they were being followed by a woman. The woman hid herself near the locker room as they entered the room.

"It's the Hardys. If what that boy said was true, those two will got the charms tonight." the woman thought. After about an hour later Matt and Jeff leave the locker room.

"Good luck Jeff." Matt told his brother.

"Thanks Matt." Jeff says then walks off to do his match. Matt walks back into the locker room. Five minutes later. Matt gets dragged out by his hair by Orton. The woman follows the two of them to see what was going on. The woman winces as she sees Matt get kicked in his abdomen.

"Oh crap," The woman thought "This is not going good."

"Jeff. Hey Jeff," Orton said to camera, "You want to talk about motion. Well let me tell you this. Your going to start the new year taking you brother to the hospital. I just kicked him where his appendix use to be and now I'm going to kick him here." Orton then kicks Matt in the head and leaves.

"NO!" the woman yelled in her mind."That man went to a low!"

"MATT! MATT!" Jeff yelled as he ran to his brother. "MATT! MATT!"

"He got hurt pretty badly." one of the men told him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jeff asked.

"We aren't sure."

"NO! MATT!!!! I wish there was some way I could help him." Just as the moment that Jeff said that, a flash of silvery light came and hit Matt where he got kicked.

"What's going on?" He asked as Matt started easing up and relaxed as the pain and damage that Orton did was gone. Once the light faded a crescent moon shaped charm on a necklace appeared in Matt's hand. Jeff looked up.

"Thank you." Then a flash of golden light hit Jeff's hands. The light fades leaving a sun shaped charm on a necklace in his hands. "What's this?"

"I can answer that." The woman stood up and walked to the Hardys.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'll answer everything. Get your brother and follow me." The woman held something. "Get behind me." Jeff got Matt quickly and ran passed the woman. The woman throws the item and smoke comes from the item.

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"A special smoke bomb." The woman answered, "They will forget that Matt got hurt."

"What about everyone who saw Raw?"

"We can cover that up later."

"Now," Jeff said while running while having the knocked out Matt over his shoulder. "Who are you."

"My name is Ivy Meiuqer."


	3. Jeff Hardy, Sun Warrior

StarJen: Well I can see that a few people put this story on story alert. Which is good. Now you will get more in details as to what Matt and Jeff got.

"Ok Miss Ivy Meiuqer," Jeff said while the two of them were still running,"How do you know this stuff?"

"As soon as we get to where I'm staying I'll talk," Ivy responded, "Matt had to drive himself up here to visit you. Any idea as to what he would be driving?"

"I can't remember what he would drive, but knowing Matt he would drive the one with the plates that say Mattude." Ivy gave a strange look to Jeff.

"Ok..." Ivy and Jeff looked for the licence plates for about 15 minutes before Jeff said something.

"Can we take a break?" He said, "Matt's getting heavy."

"Yeah." Ivy answered, "He might wake up soon."

"Well anyway that he can wake up so I don't have to carry him again?" Jeff carefully set his brother down and he winced a bit as his back was hurt from carrying Matt. Ivy pulled out 2 things from a small bag. A bottle with something green in it and a small pouch that had something in it.

"Here catch." Ivy tossed the bottle to Jeff. Jeff was a bit unsure as to what is was.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the bottle at different angles.

"Herbal medicine. It tastes really bad but it should ease the pain a bit. Just one sip though." She walks over to Matt with the pouch. Jeff took a sip of the medicine. He looked like he was going to throw up after taking a sip. While he was making disgusted faces, Ivy kneeled near Matt and put the pouch above his nose. Matt took a few sniffs of the pouch and his eyes open widely. He then shoved Ivy out of the way and covered his nose.

"God!" Matt exclaimed, "What is that smell!"

"Well," Ivy stood up brushing dust off her pants. "If you must know they are smelling salts. They are VERY strong smelling stuff that usually wake up those who are out."

"Bleh!" Jeff shoved Ivy back the bottle. "That tastes horrible."

"I told you." Ivy put the items back in her bag. Matt stood up and looked at Ivy and wondered who was his brother talking to.

"Jeff, who is this woman?" He asks.

"I'm Ivy Meiuqer." she answers for Jeff.

"And you are here why?"

"Take a look at your left hand Matt Hardy." Matt looks down at his left hand.

"What is this and what is it doing in my hand?"

"It's yours Matt."

"Explain."

"Gladly. You will just have to take me with you in your car."

"Why should I?"

"Cause the Moon Charm saved you from what Orton did to you." That made Matt shut his mouth. He really had to think about it. He would be in alot of pain right now if something didn't help him. Then again should he trust her.

"It's true Matt," Jeff stated, "I saw a silver light ease your pain then that charm appeared in your hands. Because I wish that there was something that could help you. You were in alot of pain."

"If what Jeff said was true," Matt thought, "Maybe I can trust this woman. I still have got to be careful though. She might be up to something."

"Alright," He said out loud, "I'll let you ride with us. But you better explain what is going on."

"I was planning on it." Ivy said. Matt then led them to his car. They got in and Matt started the car up and drove away.

"Now," Matt said, "Explain."

"Gladly." Ivy answered, "You see once every 300 years the Sun and Moon Charms choose 2 brothers who seem to reflect what the represent. That worries one person."

"Who is this person?" Jeff asked.

"The Dragon King, Rangarok Dagon."

"Why should he worry about us?" Matt questioned.

"Because those charms have the power to kill him." Ivy answered, "This man is also my grandfather."

"The shouldn't old age get him?" Jeff asked.

"Dragons stop aging at the age of 20."

"I wonder how old are you if you are that guys granddaughter,"

"Though I look 20 I'm really a few hundred years old."

"DANG!" Jeff yelled. He was somewhat amazed at what Ivy said.

"So you are wanting to stop your grandfather?" Matt asked.

"He's abusing his power," Ivy stated, "He's killed a good chunk of his people. I want him dead." After that was said. No one said anything else as Matt drove back to the Hardy resident.


	4. Ivy Meiuqer, Rose Assassin

StarJen: Well now I think some of you are wondering. Who is Ivy Meiuqer? You are about to find out.

It was a long and quiet hour drive back to where Matt and Jeff live from where Raw was. They were letting what Ivy said soak into their minds. Were the two really a threat to this Rangarok Dagon? Was Ivy the man's granddaughter? In fact who is Ivy Meiuqer? The most important question though that needed to be answered was, why us? Ivy was letting the Hardys' reaction and silence soak into her mind. Were they really thinking what she said was true? Were they going to trust her? How are they going to react when she explains more about who she is? As Matt parked his car, he knew he had to explain something to Ivy.

"Ivy," Matt said as he turned the car,"If our dad is in there. You are just a friend. We got to cover the true fact about you."

"That would be nice if you knew more about me." Ivy replied.

"She does have a point." Jeff stated.

"Then explain more about you." Matt said.

"Can that wait a bit?" Ivy asked.

"Why?" Jeff asked back.

"We've got trouble." Ivy got out of the car."Stay in there and lock the doors." She closed the door. When that happened, people started coming from their hiding. They weren't normal people though. Unless you call people who have pointed ears on their head and a furry tail normal. Ivy smirked at the sight of those things.

"They bring in some of the Sakazaki Clan to try to get Matt and Jeff." She chuckled a bit, "They didn't think I would be helping them." One of them looked a bit surprised when they heard her.

"Oh no!" The one who got surprised yelled,"It's Ivy Meiuqer!"

"Ivy!" Another yelled, "The Rose Assassin!?"

"Yes!"

"How can you tell?"

"She taller than most woman." Ivy stood at a proud 5'9. That was minus the three inch heel boots she was wearing. "Her hair is a bright pink. Who else but her would have pink hair?"

"Jeff would." Matt thought, "If you give him enough alcohol or Skittles."

"Matt would think I would if you give me enough alcohol or Skittles." Jeff thought.

"She uses roses as her main weapon." The one clan member continued, "And a dagger that has thorns on it for extra damage. She is an expert in plants and has the power to move the ground."

"Well now that you've spilled the beans about me to Matt and Jeff." Ivy said while taking of her black leather jacket, leaving her black leather gloves on. She was wearing the new Hardys T-shirt and black slacks to blend in when she was at Raw. She stood ready to fight. "Lets fight." The clan members ran away fearing that they would be killed. Matt and Jeff got out of the car when the guys were gone.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"It's the Sakazaki Clan," Ivy answered, "They are the servants of the Dagon family. Rangarok thought that cat demons might kill you. He didn't think I would care."

"Why aren't you siding with them?" Jeff asked.

"I separated myself from the Dagon name," Ivy answered, "I hate my family. I was hated for being 1/4 dragon."

"Man that is cold."

"I know I was treated harshly."

"Well now you are helping us out." Matt stated.

"A good start to a new year." Ivy said.

StarJen: I want to know. How many of you people can figure out the hidden thing in Ivy Meiuqer's name? Now I want to see.


	5. Jeff You Idiot!

StarJen: Well sorry for some wait. But I had a moment and got an idea. Oh I don't know what you guys might react to this.

Ivy was sipping some Sprite that she had brought with her. Even though it was 10:45 on the night of New Years Eve, she was thinking of what to do next, while the crazy brothers were drinking to celebrate the New Year.

"First off that Randy Orton strikes me as someone who might do some harm and you powers might be discovered." Ivy said to the drunken Hardy brothers.

"We should beat him up." Jeff said.

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

"Ok..." Ivy said unsure if those two were ok. She ignored the drunken thoughts of the brothers and was thinking of what she was going to do about teaching them about their powers. While she was doing that she was going to have to travel with them. How was she going to cover up who she really was? What would happen if the Sakazaki Clan attacked again while this was going on? While she was thinking that, Jeff was wanting more to drink so he went and grabbed a bottle from Ivy's bag. He then took a sip. Ivy turned her head and saw Jeff drinking what was in the bottle.

"Jeff STOP!" Ivy yelled. Jeff spat out what was in his mouth. "Did you know what you just drank?"

"Booze?" Jeff answered.

"No Stupid!" Ivy said, "That's one of my potions!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Matt asked.

"Depends." She answered, "Hand me that bottle Jeff." Jeff gave her the bottle. After taking a better look at it, Ivy's face went pale.

"Ivy?" Matt asked, "Is something wrong." Ivy said nothing as Jeff collapsed onto the floor.

"This is not good." Ivy mumbled.

"Why? What did Jeff drink?"

"Gender changing potion."

"What!?"

"Gender changing potion. Do I need to spell it? Or better yet would you like to see Jeff lose his manhood and gain breasts to prove my point."

"Can't you fix this?" Ivy was already looking in her bag for something to help Jeff.

"Oh crap!" She said, "I don't think I have my cure for this!"

"WHAT!?" Matt was now mad.

"Matt calm down. It could be worse"

"HOW COULD IT BE WORSE!? MY BROTHER IS NOW GOING TO BECOME MY SISTER!"

"Jeff could have drank my potion that could have made him a pregnant woman."

"You are a corrupt woman!"

"No I'm not. My mother is corrupt. I just like to experiment on things. I've never done it on people unless they've pissed me off."

"What are you talking about?" asked a femine voice. Ivy and Matt turned their heads to where the voice came from. Ivy looked like what she saw was terrifying. Matt just stared at what he saw with his jaw opened. What they saw was now a female Jeff Hardy.

"What?" Jeff asked,"What's wrong?"

"Jeff," Ivy said in horror, "Look down."

"Ok. I just don't see what the...big...deal...is?" Jeff's face when from confused to horror as she saw that her normally flat chest was now a pair of breasts. She than ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her body was no longer that of the man she was. The face that was once hers was now reshaped to be a female's face. The body was shaped with femine curves. The only thing that was not changed from Jeff Hardy was his hair and his well toned body. The only thing she could do was scream. Ivy came running in.

"Jeff?" Ivy said "You ok?"

"How can I be ok!?" Jeff answered, "I'm a woman!"

"And being a woman is a problem how?"

"I should be a man!"

"Well you being drunk you went into my stuff and drank the potion that did this to you."

"Well then fix this!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have the stuff to do make the cure to reverse this."

"Couldn't you get it back where you live?"

"No way. Rangarok knows I've turned traitor. He most likely ordered my house and lab be destroyed. It could be months maybe years before I can make what's needed."

"Perfect..."


	6. To a Great New Year

StarJen: Well...The stats are telling me that I'm not getting enough people interested. Damn. I was sure turning Jeff into a female might get some interest. Well besides my own mind interest that convinced me to do this. Sometimes I think I am a bit twisted. Well I'm not making this go on only 5 reviews. I don't like that. I'm not a happy girl. Oh well. I've still got to move on. On to the next chapter.

Ivy was doing her best to try to get Jeff situated as best as she could. She was mentally still a mess. Jeff was still the same height as before so she couldn't really fit in Ivy's clothes. This was a tough situation for Ivy. She was thinking of what to do when Matt said something.

"Why are just sitting here?" He asked.

"It's called thinking Matt," She answered, "As in I'm thinking about what I could do with Jeff in terms of clothes."

"Well, couldn't he wear the clothes he has on?"

"Well most of it. Jeff would need a better top," Ivy paused knowing what she said next might not end well, "And a bra."

"A BRA!?" Jeff yelled. She did not like the fact that she would have to wear something like that.

"Yes Jeff," Ivy did not look happy that Jeff was making a big deal about it, "A bra. Must I show you?"

"No!" Matt yelled.

"Ok..." Ivy said.

"Do I really need it?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Some of the time yes." was Ivy's answer.

"Oh man."

"Don't worry Jeff. I can help you out."

"I know you will Ivy."

"Lets see what we can do for right now."

"Ok."

"Matt if you don't mind leaving." With that being said Matt left. He then looked at the clock. It was 2 minutes to midnight and the new year. He quickly went to get some cups and the bottle of champagne. He went to open the door and dropped all that he had in his hands. He saw Jeff with a bra that must have been Ivy's on. With that thud of the stuff Ivy and Jeff turned to see Matt in shock. Ivy then got mad and punched Matt in the face, knocking him out. She then noticed the cups and the bottle. She then looked at the clock. It was midnight and 2008. She opened the bottle, poured some champagne, and gave a glass to Jeff

"Happy New Year Jeff." and with that they made a toast and drank.


	7. Rainbow Thorns on Randy Orton

StarJen: I know that last chapter was a bit short, but I was out of ideas on what to do before I had to go to something else. Oh well here is the next chapter. Though this is starring Matt and Jeff Hardy. I'm a Jerchioholic first. So yay to Jericho for winning the Intercontinental Championship, but I wouldn't mind if Jeff won that match. I'm not planning on making Jericho any part of this besides maybe a minor tid bit of apprenece.

It was now the first Raw of 2008 and it was time for some Raw Roulette, since they were in Las Vegas. Jeff and Ivy had got some new looks for the start of 2008. Ivy's hair was now red thanks to Jeff for helping her out in dieing it. She also got some contacts to make her eyes a different color. They were a blood red when the contacts were on as opposed to the brown color that they were. Jeff got lessons on how look and act femine. It was difficult for her to get it but it was needed for what was going to be planned to happen on Raw. Both of them got some new outfits so that Ivy wouldn't look like her and so that Jeff would have something better to wear.

The duo were now walking to the woman's locker room. As they were walking there some of the male superstars well getting a good look at them. Stuff like "Hi there pretty ladies." to wolf whistles, and to someone deciding to smack Ivy's bottom. Ivy turned around and she was very angry. She was now looking at a scared looking Carlito.

"Look," He said, "Carlito is sorry. Carlito didn't know that dat it wasn't cool to do dat." Ivy sighed.

"Fine," she said, "Do it again and you will be seeing stars." She raised her fist to make she seem more threatening. Carlito walked away scared.

"Anyone else." Ivy said. The rest of the men backed off of the female duo.

As Ivy and Jeff entered the woman's locker room, all the females look at them.

"Who are you two?" Maria asked.

"You will find out." She said.

The start of Raw came. Jeff's music hit and the crowd cheered, but the cheering went to confusion as they did not see who they wanted to see. They say Ivy and female Jeff Hardy. As the two females entered the ring, Ivy requested for a mic to speak.

"Now I bet you guys are wondering who were are and where is Jeff Hardy." She said, "I'll tell you. I'm Rose Aurlane. And she," Ivy pointed to Jeff, "Is Jeff Hardy." Mumbles were heard in the crowd. "I know you are confused. How can this woman be Jeff Hardy?" She paused for a moment before saying, "Think about it. There aren't that many if any at all females that are 6'2. And who has hair in this many multiple colors than Jeff Hardy? I recall that also that Jeff Hardy has the Intercontinental Championship and..." Ivy lifts up Jeff's shirt enough to reveal the belt. "It's there. Now you all are wondering how this happened. Well..." Ivy was interrupted by Randy Orton's music. She glared as Orton came down the ramp to the ring. He was handed a mic so he could speak.

"You expect me to belive that woman the Jeff Hardy!?" Randy questioned.

"Hell yeah." Ivy answered.

"I don't."

"I figured you would say that Orton." Ivy paused, "Because I know you were the one who made this plan. I've got to admit Randy, I didn't think you were smart enough to come up with this." Orton looked discussed at that comment. "Slipping part of a potion in Jeff's drink. Changing Jeff to a female so you can avoid the big risk of losing the WWE Championship. You would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for me. See I witnessed Jeff change into a female, as did his brother Matt. I've got to admit Matt's jaw dropped quite a bit once he saw his brother become his sister. Now I don't know if it was because of that or that Jeff looks hot as a female that made Matt's jaw drop." Jeff looked a bit surprised.

"I still don't think that is Jeff Hardy." Orton said. Jeff took the mic from Ivy.

"Randy Orton," She said, "If I wasn't Jeff Hardy. Would I be able to do this?" Jeff dropped the mic as she kicked Orton and gave him a Twist-of-Fate. Ivy then kicked Orton over and over till he got out of the ring. The duo of females looked and grinned big as Orton retreated. Once Orton was gone Jeff and Ivy left smirking knowing they left an impact on the fans and on Randy Orton.


	8. The Dragon King's Plan

StarJen: I know this is amusing to just do this idea of Jeff as a female. Though some people want Jeff back as male. I'm sorry I have plans for the female Jeff Hardy. So if you don't like it...don't contune to read it. You do contune to read this. I don't want reviews asking to change Jeff back.

Rangarok was watching Raw just watching Ivy and Jeff. He had a smirk on his face.

"Twilightstorm." He said. A neko came out of the shadows.

"Yes sir." He said

"I want you to go undercover and become a WWE wrestler. Follow Ivy and the female who clames to be Jeff Hardy." Was Rangarok order.

"Right away sir."

"I want to see if Ivy's telling the truth or that is all a bluff and she is hiding the real Jeff Hardy."

"You also might be able to find out where Matt Hardy is through Ivy."

"Not a bad thought Twilight."

"Thank you sir."

"Now be gone."

"Yes sir." and with that Twilightstorm left.

"Oh Ivy you think you can get away with what you are planning. Dieing your hair and making your eyes looking a diffrent color. I still know it's you." Rangarok said as he got up and left the room.


	9. The Roots of the Rose

StarJen: Sorry for the long delay I was having a hard time think about what to do next. The thing is I didn't want Twlight to appear the chapter after he was sent to leave. Plus my computer was to be fixed and that is done. So to my few fans here is the next chapter.

That following day Ivy, Matt, and Jeff were enjoying some lunch made by Ivy.

"Who knew you could cook so well Ivy." Matt said.

"And who you could live very well in a desert." Jeff said a bit surprised.

"Well it fits what I had to do." Ivy told them.

"What did you do before meeting us?" Jeff asked.

"I was a professinal," Ivy paused before saying, "Assassin."

"Wait," Matt said, "Are you planing on killing us!"

"If I was going to kill you." Ivy said, "I wouldn't have let you see me. I would have killed the two of you on the spot. Staying hidden was the key for someone like me."

"Guess that also helps that you make a house in the desert to hide," Jeff said.

"No one expects anyone to live there." Matt states.

"That was the idea." She said. "Maybe I should tell you guys more about my past."

"If you want to." Jeff said.

"Guess I would have to go a bit into my mom's past as well to start. She didn't know who she really was as first. That's because she had to be abandoned as an infant a few hours after she was born."

"WHY!?" Jeff yelled.

"Because she would have been killed. There was a woman by the name of Lysira who wanted grandfather all to herself. Not long after my mother was born they took her away. My grandmother had to try to keep Lysira away from my mother. In the end my grandfather was controled by Lysira and killed my mother."

"Terrible." Matt said.

"My mother had to fight almost her whole life to live. The thing is the Dagon blood in her never awoke. She was using the other side of her blood to fight. Eventually she met my father. They got married and had 4 kids.Though only 2 of them are alive to my knowlage. Me and my sister. Even my father's dead." Matt nor Jeff said anything. "My mother wandered the planet with all 4 of her children, me and my sibings basicly, till she came across the Red Dragon Kindom. My grandfather's kingdom. She was a great warrior in the army. Though she was wondering who she really was."

"She never knew?" Matt asked.

"Not for a long time no. She became a high ranked person in the army. There she met her 2nd husband. He goes by the name of Kunzite Gem. And she also learned of her heritige. She knew she was Melethia Dagon, heir to the Red Dagon Kingdom. Or she was after she killed the one person who was going to get more. Her brother Shadowclaw. She became power hungry."

"Is she just waiting for Rangarok to kick the bucket?" Jeff asked.

"Yep. She wants you guys to kill him. But if I know my grandfather he might have sent someone to see what we are doing."

"Thus the need for hidding here?" Jeff asked once again.

"Yes." Ivy answered.

"But we have to return to RAW."

"I know that Jeff. I just want to make sure we have a less chance of getting found out. The thing is what about Matt. We can't send him back home. He can't stay here. I rather not make Matt a woman."

"Not to worry." Matt said, "I've got an idea."


	10. The Legend Killer and The Sakazaki

StarJen: You know I was just waiting for school to be out for me to get on full force in fan fiction again. Now that I'm out for the summer lets go. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter you get a bit more on the charms.

While our trio was relaxing and planing. A certain Randy Orton was pissed off at what had went on that Monday night.

"Damn!" He yelled. "I hate Jeff Hardy! Now he's a she and he has brought that Rose person with him." He took a gulp of a drink. Beer maybe. "That woman is going to be trouble." He took another gulp. As time went by Orton consumed more and more of the drink. He was getting a bit stumbling of what he was doing. If that wasn't proof he was drunk, well he was a good actor then. As he was drinking he was trying to form a plan. It was a very sloppy made plan and would make zero sense to anyone, though it made sence to Orton's drunken mind. As he was forming his plan to stop Jeff and Rose, the bartender handed him another drink. He stopped. He was sure he didn't order another drink. Then again he was drunk.

"Hey," He said,"I didn't order another one."

"Well this guy ordered a round of drinks for everyone on him." The bartender answered.

"Well who was this guy ma'am?" Orton asked the bartender, who was a guy with long hair.

"Over there." The bartender sighed. The dude did not like the fact that he was mistaken for a woman by Orton. Randy stumbled his way over the the man. The man was about 6'3, very skinny, and looked very young. He had short light brown hair and what seem to be yellowish-green eyes like a cat's eye. He was wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt and blue jeans. Randy thought he was a fan of his. No harm with this guy was the thought in Orton's mind.

"Hey you!" Orton yelled to the guy as he was stumbling over. He already knocked over 2 chairs and hit a table. It was quite amusing for the man to watch, for he was starting to giggle a bit.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Are you a fan of mine?" He asked.

"Yes I am Mr. Orton."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Twilightstorm Sakazaki."

"Twilightstorm? Sasaroni?" Twilightstorm was not happy at that drunken attempt at his last name.

"Just call me Twilight."

"Ok. What do you want!?"

"I want to help you with the female trouble you have."

"My wife?"

"NO! Jeff Hardy and Rose Aurlane!"

"Yeah! I hate those 2! I have a plan I'm working on." Orton stumbled his way back to his plans he was writing out. He grabbed them or so he thought. He started to walk back to Twilight but tripped. The glass of beer that was on the plans spilled all over Orton's plans.

"NO!" He screamed in agony, "My plans! And I thought hard on those." Twilight picked up the plans and threw them in the trash. He then helped Orton back up.

"Don't worry Randy." He said," I have a plan. Just leave everything to me."

StarJen: Looks like plans are forming. What is Twilight's plan? What's Matt's plan as well? And what is with those charms. Stay tune and you'll find out.


	11. The Two Sides Meet Eye to Eye

StarJen: I'm sorry for the wait. My computer broke once again. Also the Wii is addicting playing Brawl and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn can get me distracted. Anyway time for the next chapter.

It was now that following Monday. Jeff and Ivy were currently waiting for Matt in the parking lot to see what he had planned. Matt had been for the past few days gone. Ivy was not please.

"Jeff," Ivy said, "Where is Matt? It's about 45 minutes till the start of Raw!"

"Chill girl," Jeff said, "He said he would be here."

"If he doesn't get here so I'm going inside."

"You can go on...ahead?" Jeff was a bit confused. He was seeing a woman who was about as tall as she with black hair. "Matt?"

"Matt!" Ivy yelled, "What did you do!? You're a woman!"

"Calm down Ivy." Matt said, "And watch." He snapped his fingers. Then he started to to change from a she to a he. Ivy was a bit in shock as was Jeff.

"Bro!" Jeff exclaimed, "How did you do that."

"I found a potion in Ivy's potion book that can cause gender switching with a bit of power." He answered, "But the gender change is temporary. So far I can hold the form for about 95 minutes with a 30 minute break before doing it again. The moon charm can come in handy. I don't think I would be at the point if I didn't have it. Hell"

"Is that what you were doing for alot of this week?" Ivy asked.

"Yep," Matt said.

"Well that's cool." Jeff said, "You can be with us and no will know it's you."

"That's good," Ivy said, "But now Matt needs to wait 30 minutes before he can go in."

"Yeah so we wait for now." Jeff said.

Now to Orton and Twilight in the hallway

(You didn't think I was done did you? That would be too short for this chapter's flow.)

"You know Twilight." Randy said, "I didn't think you would come up with something like this."

"But in order for it to work I need to confirm who Rose really is who I was told she was." Twilight said.

"Why? Who is Rose really?"

"An assassin by the name of Ivy Meiquer."

"An assassin?" Orton said, "Matt and Jeff Hardy are being helped by an assassin!?"

"They call her the Rose Assassin. If Rose is Ivy things might be hard but the plan might work."

"How will you be able to tell if your right."

"I've already told you I'm a cat demon."

"Yes that is a shock still." Randy said, "Didn't think those existed."

"Most humans don't think that way. Which is fine. Humans would be hunting us anyway if they knew."

"Here they come." Randy then noticed the female Matt Hardy. "They have another female. Kinda reminds me of Matt Hardy."

"Shut it Orton." Orton kept his mouth shut and Twilight hid himself as Ivy, Jeff, and a female Matt Hardy went walking to the woman's locker room. As the trio was passing by Ivy's eyes shifted and she was for a second, eye to eye with Twilight. After that second the walking was continued by the female trio. Twilight got what he wanted to know. As Ivy got a surprise she didn't want to get.

"Well my hunch was right. That's the Rose Assassin, Ivy Meiuqer." Twilight said.

"So now what do we do?" Randy asked.

"Phase one of my plan, expose her for who she is."

Back to Ivy, Matt, and Jeff in the woman's locker room

As they entered the room. Ivy and Jeff got some hello's. Matt was introduced under her hidden name of Melissa. Once that was done Ivy had dragged Matt and Jeff in a corner.

"Guys," She whispered, "We've got trouble."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said, "What's the problem?"

"Orton's got help from a BIG threat." She answered.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Twilightstorm Sakazaki." Ivy answered, "A cat demon warrior."

"Cat Demon!?" Matt yelled but still it is somehow in a whisper.

"Yes and his power rival's mine."

"That's bad." Jeff stated.

"I bet Rangarok sent him." Matt said.

"Your right." Ivy said.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"The only thing we can do for now." Ivy answered, "Expose him for who he is."

StarJen: Seems like both sides have the same idea in mind. I hope you guys will like the fact that is this is a long chapter. I don't usually do long ones, but now we have 2 sides in one place. Things are about to heat up.


	12. Secrets Revealed to the Public

StarJen: Well after I saw Smackdown and really thought about it. I got inspired to type this out. So here is the plans coming to light.

It was now the start of Raw. Not even 15 seconds passed after the fireworks did Jeff Hardy's music start to play. Out came Ivy, Jeff, and Matt. The men in the crow were staring at the female Matt Hardy. She was dressed in clothing that wasn't in her male form's style. In fact it was clothes that was for Jeff. Jeff didn't mind though. She felt better wearing what she had wore before she went drinking Ivy's potion when she was drunk. Once at the ring Ivy requested a microphone.

"I think you men are wondering who's the lovely young lady with the black hair with me." She said point to Matt who went and strutted her stuff.

"This is so degrading," Matt thought, "But this is to just not be Matt Hardy. In this form I'm Melissa. Damn! How do these women do this and feel ok with it!?"

"Well she is Melissa." Ivy continued, "She's a very good friend of mine. Why bring her here you ask? Well..." She was interrupted by the music that she had a feeling was going to happen. It was Randy Orton's music. Boos were sounded as Orton as well as Twilightstorm came out from the back. Orton had a mic in his hand.

"I don't know what you are trying to do Rose." He said, "Or should I say Ivy." The crowd was in a bit of a shock.

"What are you talking about Orton?" Ivy asked.

"My friend here, who goes by the name of Tim Star, knows who you really are." At that moment Twilightstorm grabbed the mic from Randy.

"Trust me Ivy," Twilight said, "I know who you really are."

"Really Mr. Star," Ivy said, "Or should I say Mr Sakazaki?" The crowd was now in more shock.

"Don't push it Meiuqer!"

"Yeah," Ivy paused, "I hope you realize Twilight, I can tell everyone here and those who are watching on tv who you really are!"

"The same can be said about you." Twilight said.

"Well at least I'm not a cat demon." Ivy said. That was big shock to everyone. The crowd was silent. It was quiet enough that a pin could have dropped and the whole arena could have heard it. It was that silent. Twilight was even quiet. Ivy though was smirking.

"Well," Twilight said after about 30 seconds to a minute of silence, "At least I don't kill for a living." Ivy's smirk did not drop.

"Twilight," Ivy said. "If I killed for a living, why would I make myself public?"

"Just to make you seem like you are good." Twilight answered, "So that way when you kill someone you will have the people on your side."

"Listen," Ivy said, "I haven't killed anyone in my life."

"And that woman, Melissa was it?" Matt nodded to the mention of his female form's name. Orton then grabbed the mic from Twilight.

"If I didn't know any better Twilight, I'd say that woman is Matt Hardy." He said. Matt acted like he was in a state of shock. He took the mic from Ivy.

"How DARE you accuse me of being a man!" Matt yelled. "Just because I'm as tall as Matt and have the same hair color as Matt doesn't mean that I am Matt!" Needless to say Orton was in some shock. He just made a stupid mistake.

"Tim we better get out of here." Orton said now embarrassed. He went back stage and Twilight followed. Jeff then took the mic Matt had.

"I've guessed we've learned one thing today and that is," She paused, "Orton is NOT smart." Jeff music then was played. The trio then went back to the backstage area where they left once again before Randy and Twilight found them.


End file.
